Instrument de vengeance
by Sacrok
Summary: Aucun son, aucune lumière, pas même une sensation, rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Tout ce ballet de corps tantôt criant, courant ou agonisant qui, un instant plus tôt l'entourait, tout cela s'était évaporé... Histoire d'une OC. Titre provisoire
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je me présente : Sacrok, je suis déjà auteur dans d'autres fandoms et c'est la première fois que je me lance dans celui-ci.

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de temps pour moi et j'ai décidé de reprendre une idée de fic que j'ai eu il y a quelques années.

Je vous mets ici le prologue, histoire de voir si il y a un public et si ça mérite d'être continuer.

Mon prologue ne pose pas les bases de mon histoire mais raconte juste le moment où ma protagoniste fait la "rencontre" qui servira à la suite de ma fic.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je peux continuer ou pas ;-)

* * *

Aucun son, aucune lumière, pas même une sensation, rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme si tout autour d'elle avait disparu. Tout ce ballet de corps tantôt criant, courant ou agonisant qui un instant plus tôt l'entourait, tout cela s'était évaporé. Elle était désormais plongée dans le noir, perdue dans son malaise, une sorte de répit. Elle se sentait presque sereine.

D'abord ce fut un léger sifflement dans les oreilles qui se fit entendre, puis progressivement la pénombre s'éclaircit. L'obscurité fit place à un mélange tournoyant d'ombre et de lumière. Au fur et à mesure, le doux sifflement devint un bourdonnement désagréable rythmé des pulsations de son cœur qui devint oppressant. Son éphémère sérénité s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ses yeux voyaient clair à nouveau. Un magnifique ciel bleu s'offrait à elle. Le soleil n'était plus à son apogée et il ne vint pas troubler sa contemplation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser et d'admirer les cieux. C'était pourtant une activité des plus reposantes et qui forçait à la tranquillité. Mais de tels moments ne lui avaient pas été offerts depuis des années.

Soudain un vol de pigeons vint perturber sa réflexion. Les battements de leurs ailes tels des claquements secs achevèrent de la ramener à la réalité. Elle prit conscience qu'elle manquait d'air et son souffle lui revint aussitôt. Immédiatement son corps se rappela à elle. Le contact dur du sol contre son dos, la chaleur étouffante de l'atmosphère et cette douleur fulgurante qui la parcourait comme une vague achevèrent de lui rendre ses esprits.

Elle se souvenait de tout désormais. Du pourquoi elle était allongée sur le sol pavée de cette place, à comment elle en était arrivée à une telle situation. Oh bien sûr qu'elle était consciente que son action avait été de la folie. Personne n'aurait parié un seul sou sur sa chance d'en sortir vivante. Mais la vengeance nous fait agir de manière illogique, nous maquillant la réalité pour la rendre plus cohérente avec nos souhaits. Elle avait perdu beaucoup à cause de cet homme et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait les moyens de lui réclamer justice.

Malencontreusement elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à bout de son action vengeresse et elle fut contrainte de s'occuper de ses sbires. Quelques un jonchaient déjà le sol mais d'autres semblaient être arrivés entre temps. Souple, précise et efficace, elle put se défaire d'eux progressivement en usant de sa lame. Un par un elle les combattit, les éliminant ou les repoussant avec plus ou moins de facilité. Elle cherchait constamment à revenir vers sa cible principale mais des soldats vinrent faire écran entre elle et lui. Il était pourtant proche d'elle, là, à quelques mètres, au sol, une jambe écrasée par le corps de son cheval mort. Elle l'entendait brailler, hurlant à ses hommes de dégager sa monture devenue un fardeau. Elle en trouva une certaine satisfaction. Mais cela ne dura guère longtemps. Un colosse aussi grand que deux hommes avançait vers elle. Le sol semblait trembler sous ses pas. Il était vraiment très impressionnant et elle blêmit à sa vue, reculant de quelques pas. Les soldats leur laissèrent de la place et plusieurs esquissèrent un sourire malsain. Le géant armé d'une masse commença à attaquer sans perdre de temps. Elle était déjà fatiguée de ses combats précédents et elle avait quelques blessures que l'excitation avait fait taire. Mais maintenant des douleurs vives lui firent remarquer qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Entre deux esquives, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler dans son dos depuis son épaule. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop occupée à éviter les frappes mortelles de son adversaire. Essoufflée, elle se fatiguait de plus en plus et pourtant elle trouvait encore la force de combattre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, même si elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle n'en sorte pas indemne. Soudain elle perdit l'équilibre. Un trou dans le sol où son talon se prit, et la voilà tombant en arrière. Une roulade hasardeuse plus tard et elle se retrouve debout sur ses jambes, mais le colosse profita de son égarement pour l'attaquer. Le coup fut d'une violence inouïe. Frappée au côté droit, elle fut propulsée dans les airs, perdant au passage son arme. Son corps retomba lourdement et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Le choc la mise KO.

Elle reprit ses esprits. La douloureuse sensation de son corps maltraité se fit plus précise. Son crâne vibrait encore de sa chute, son épaule gauche pulsait à chaque respiration, son flanc droit lui semblait broyé et son dos brûlait sous l'effet d'avoir été projeté ainsi. Elle serra des dents pour essayer de faire taire la douleur mais sans succès.

Instinctivement sa main chercha son arme. Toujours allongée au sol, elle tâtonna dans l'espoir de la trouver. Ne la trouvant pas, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait au moment du choc. Elle remarqua aussitôt le soldat massif qui s'approchait d'elle, alors elle mis plus d'ardeur à trouver son épée. Cette épée lui était chère. C'était une des rares choses auquel elle tenait.

Elle l'aperçut alors, là à deux mètres d'elle sur sa droite. Elle tenta de se mouvoir mais son corps était tellement lourd qu'il lui fut impossible de bouger. Avec espoir, elle tendit son bras vers son arme, sachant pertinemment que cela serait insuffisant pour la récupérer. Le colosse s'approchait inévitablement mais elle refusait de le regarder. Elle pouvait entendre le son de ses pas sur le sol. Puis sa silhouette se dessina sur elle, la mettant dans l'ombre. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, elle étira son bras vers le reflet scintillant de l'épée, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Elle sentit le géant se pencher vers elle pour la saisir. La fin était proche mais elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit quelqu'un se saisir de son arme. Au même instant l'ombre menaçante du soldat disparu et elle se retrouva à nouveau en plein soleil. Des bruits d'armes et de combats se firent entendre autour d'elle. Obnubilée par son épée, elle ne lâcha pas des yeux celui qui s'en était accaparé. Un homme encapuchonné tout de blanc vêtu s'en servait pour combattre les soldats qui en avaient après elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentait seulement qu'elle plongeait progressivement, ses forces la quittaient. A peine remarqua-t-elle qu'un autre homme s'était approchait d'elle. Deux bras forts lui firent quitter le sol et la douleur de ce contact acheva de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour,_**

 _Deuxième chapitre._

 _Le titre est toujours provisoire._

 _Un grand merci à fabienne.2869 pour sa review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses, mais je suis le genre d'acteur à dévoiler mon intrigue au compte goutte._

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

En panique, elle revint à elle. On l'avait forcé à se réveiller. La manière avait été brutale et expéditive. Quelqu'un venait volontairement de mettre ses doigts dans la plaie ouverte de son épaule. La jeune femme se débattit et son corps lui rappela ses autres blessures. Par réflexe, elle agrippa le bras de celui qui la torturait, mais elle ne put se défaire de sa poigne. Avec force elle était immobilisée à terre. Impossible d'échapper à ce bras, qui malgré ses plaintes et gesticulations, ne la lâchait pas. La douleur était vive et chaque tentative de mouvement ne faisait qu'augmenter l'étau. Elle finit par se calmer, voyant que se débattre était aussi inutile que douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait vaincue.

Essoufflée et désorientée, elle osa regarder son agresseur. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un homme car son bras n'avait pas bougé et était resté inflexible pendant qu'elle remuait. Accroupi au-dessus d'elle, l'homme encapuchonné qu'elle avait aperçu peu de temps avant de s'évanouir. Seul le bas de son visage était visible, mais cela lui suffisait amplement pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas des intentions charitables à son encontre. Ses lèvres pincées et son corps tendu trahissaient ses pensées. Elle préféra attendre qu'il parle en premier.

Un souffle d'air brûlant passa sur eux, amenant la chaleur étouffante de l'intérieur des terres. Son attention se porta aussitôt sur sa droite. Le vent venait de faire claquer, comme un drapeau, les pans de vêtements d'un second homme. Il leur tournait le dos, observant le vide face à lui. Elle prit conscience qu'ils l'avaient emmené sur les toits de la ville. Le brouhaha des ruelles était lointain. Malheureusement pour elle, même si elle appelait à l'aide ses cris ne s'entendraient pas. Dans quelle impasse était-elle?

Le second homme était habillé de la même manière que le premier, tout de blanc vêtu et la tête recouverte. Elle remarqua que les deux hommes étaient plutôt lourdement armés pour de simples passants. Même les soldats n'étaient pas équipés d'un tel attirail. La situation était complexe et très défavorable. Que lui voulaient-ils? Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie? Les seules informations qu'elle possédait sur ces hommes étaient qu'ils l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, puis amené à l'écart de tous pour la malmener. Pourquoi? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ?

L'homme qui la maintenait au sol rompit enfin le silence. Il lui présenta son arme qu'il avait récupérée sur le sol de la place. Son ton était ferme et appelait à une réponse rapide. Mais elle était secouée par les derniers événements et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son cerveau était encore en train d'analyser toutes les informations. La sentence se fit sentir sans plus attendre. Aussitôt la main de l'homme se resserra encore plus sur son épaule. La douleur était terrible et elle se contorsionna pour s'y soustraire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper les doigts de son tortionnaire, mais le sang qui coulait de sa plaie les avait rendus glissants. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance.

Elle avait toujours eu de l'aversion pour ceux qui usaient de leur force sur elle. Ce genre d'homme la dégoûtait au plus haut point, et celui-là avait l'air de savoir y faire. Malgré le fait que la situation fût clairement à son désavantage, la jeune femme ne paniqua pas. Son caractère lui interdisait de céder aussi facilement. Son corps était peut être affaiblit mais son esprit avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

\- Réponds à ma question, grogna-t-il.

\- Vas te faire f...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il vint appuyer son genou contre son flanc droit meurtri. Un cri déchirant résonna sur les toits du quartier sans que personne ne réagisse, puisque personne n'avait conscience de ce qu'il se tramait au-dessus de leur tête.

Le silence retomba tout aussi rapidement. La jeune femme eut un bref moment de répit lorsque l'homme en blanc ôta enfin ses doigts de son épaule. Mais il n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant. Il prit fermement son visage dans sa main. L'odeur métallique de son propre sang emplissait ses narines et lui donnait la nausée. Elle était obligée de respirer par le nez car son agresseur la maintenait sous la mâchoire, écrasant ses joues entre ses doigts. Sous le taffetas de sa tunique, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, trahissant sa respiration haletante où chaque inspiration était douloureuse.

L'homme s'était rapproché plus près d'elle et la menaçait désormais avec l'épée source de questionnement.

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, réussit-elle à dire les dents serrées.

Il eut un rictus mauvais. Il était désormais suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse voir entièrement son visage. Il avait des yeux si sombres qu'il était impossible de différencier ses iris de ses pupilles. Son visage était taillé à la hache, brut et austère. Son nez était déformé, résultat de multiples fractures. Tout en lui transpirait la rigueur, la détermination, mais elle décela aussi de la colère, de la peine et du doute. Il était clair que quelque chose le tracassait à propos de cette épée. Elle pouvait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions, mais ses manières violentes et agressives ne serviraient à rien sur elle.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas, continua-t-elle.

Emporté par sa volonté à la faire parler, il appuya le tranchant de la lame sur la peau de son cou.

\- Sinon pourquoi m'avoir secouru ? Si c'est ma mort que tu souhaites, pourquoi te salir les mains maintenant, alors que tu aurais pu laisser les soldats le faire à ta place.

\- J'ai fait couler le sang de bien des hommes avant toi, alors te prendre la vie ici et maintenant ne m'empêchera pas de trouver le sommeil, répondit-il toujours aussi menaçant.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Aucun des deux ne céda. Ils restèrent campés sur leur position. Elle restait muette et lui ne pouvait pas se résigner à baisser son arme. Elle avait un culot démesuré pour lui tenir tête. Rares étaient ceux qui lui résistaient. La situation était dans l'impasse.

Seul le vent chaud du désert tout proche, venait par à-coup troubler leur face à face, faisant danser boucles châtains pour une et capuche en coton grossier pour l'autre. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ne faisait que confirmer à la jeune femme son impression. L'homme accroupi au-dessus d'elle ne la tuerait pas. Malgré ses menaces et son attitude, quelque chose retenait sa main.

Après ce qui ressembla à une éternité, le second homme intervint. Il s'était discrètement avancé jusqu'à eux et il posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule du tortionnaire. Ce dernier lâcha sa prise à regret. Il se redressa puis s'éloigna tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

La jeune femme profita de cet intermède pour trouver une position plus confortable. Juste derrière elle, un petit parapet lui offrit un soutien bienvenu. Ainsi assise, elle attendit la suite des événements. Impossible pour elle de chercher à s'enfuir. Elle était trop faible et perdait trop de sang. Sa tunique était poisseuse et collait à la peau de son dos. La plaie ne devait pas être jolie à voir. Il y avait également son flanc droit qui la faisait souffrir le martyre. Nul doute pour elle qu'elle avait au moins une côte ou deux de cassées. Maintenant elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir agi de manière aussi impulsive. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, paradant impunément dans les rues de la ville, elle n'avait pu réprimer son envie de vengeance. Elle repensa à tous ces événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à là.

Une brève secousse la tira de ses pensées. Son corps était à nouveau lourd et son esprit moins alerte. Elle se focalisa sur sa respiration pour ne pas perdre à nouveau connaissance et releva la tête du mieux qu'elle put. Face à elle, son agresseur était de retour. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix. C'était le deuxième homme qui la questionnait désormais.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Nadim al-Nasir te dit quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Un froncement de sourcils la trahit instantanément. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait ce nom. Ces hommes savaient donc déjà tout. Pourquoi l'interroger alors ?

\- Que fais-tu en possession de son épée ? continua-t-il.

Finalement ils n'étaient peut être pas au courant de tous les détails.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? répondit-elle encore méfiante.

\- Mon ami, ici présent, penses que tu lui as volé. Et voler un mort est un délit très grave, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

La jeune femme fulminait. Elle avait bien trop de respect pour cet homme pour le voler. La vérité était toute autre.

\- Moi je pense que tu l'as bien connu. Il ne t'aurait pas appris à te battre ainsi s'il ne t'avait pas donné sa confiance.

Là il disait vrai. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Non je n'ai pas volé cette épée, répondit-elle en retenant le chagrin qui montait en elle. Je ne prétends pas non plus en être la propriétaire. Cette arme revient au fils ainé de Nadim al-Nasir. C'était sa dernière volonté.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour l'homme qui était resté en retrait.

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Troisième chapitre que je viens de terminer juste avant la fin du weekend...ouf!

Comme je ne peux écrire que les vendredis, samedis et dimanche pendant les siestes de mon loulou, ça me laisse peu de temps.

Il y a un peu plus d'informations dans ce chapitre.

Merci à fabienne.2869 et à Flavie Octavia pour leur review.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les deux hommes ne purent avoir aucune autre information de la part de la jeune femme. Elle avait malheureusement perdu connaissance. Ses blessures étaient graves et son état se dégradait rapidement. Ils devaient désormais faire un choix. Soit ils perdaient les informations qu'elle détenait à propos de Nadim al-Nasir en la laissant succomber à ses blessures, soit ils l'emmenaient pour la faire soigner. Mais cette seconde solution impliquait de la tuer une fois qu'ils auraient tous les renseignements nécessaires. Dans tous les cas, ses heures ou ses jours étaient comptés.

Ils discutèrent du pour et du contre, évaluant ses chances de survie et son implication dans la mort de Nadim. Ce dernier avait été l'un des leurs. Après avoir servi leur cause pendant de très nombreuses années, il faisait partie des rares membres à avoir pu reprendre une vie normale. Sa famille servait la Confrérie depuis des générations et continuait encore de le faire.

L'annonce de sa mort avait fait grand bruit et émeut tous ceux qui l'avait connu, car la mort de Nadim al-Nasir n'avait pas été accidentelle. Alors qu'une trêve avait été signée entre chrétiens et musulmans depuis la fin de la dernière Croisade, dans la région au Nord-Est de Jaffa, on recensait quelques domaines et propriétés incendiés. Pas assez pour inquiéter qui que ce soit, mais suffisamment pour que la Confrérie suspecte des actes malveillants. Malheureusement il n'y avait jamais de survivants et aucuns témoins. Même les informateurs avaient du mal à trouver des renseignements fiables. Ce n'était jamais les mêmes noms qui revenaient et les données divergeaient ou se contredisaient.

Une information leur avait été remontée récemment. Depuis une dizaine de jours, une jeune femme avait été aperçue. Elle voyageait seule en longeant la côte vers le Nord. Information qui aurait pu passer inaperçue si ce n'est que la personne en question portait l'arme personnelle de Nadim. Deux membres de la Confrérie, dont un personnellement investi dans l'affaire, ont donc décidé de la retrouver et la faire parler.

Ce fut dans la ville d'Acre qu'ils la rattrapèrent. Les informateurs avaient perdu sa trace à plusieurs reprises, mais sa route suivait toujours le même cap. Les deux hommes prirent le relai et la suivirent, guettant le moment opportun pour l'interroger. Elle se fondait dans la foule, se mêlant tant tôt aux croisés, tant tôt à la population locale. Mais elle était constamment sur le qui-vive, jamais isolée, de jour comme de nuit. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un, rodant sans arrêt dans le même quartier. Les informateurs qui avaient pu l'approcher affirmèrent que c'était une chrétienne. Ses yeux bleus et son teint clair ne pouvaient mentir. Elle parlait pourtant parfaitement l'arabe et ses vêtements la camouflaient entièrement dans la population. Vêtue d'une tenue de voyage confectionnée dans un taffetas de bonne facture mais pas clinquant, elle pouvait aisément passer pour le membre d'une petite noblesse. Un turban recouvrait ses cheveux et un long pan du tissus lui permettait de cacher son visage si besoin.

Tout s'accéléra lorsque son chemin croisa celui d'un groupe de soldats croisés. Sans signes avant-coureurs, ils la virent s'attaquer ouvertement au cavalier qui semblait diriger la troupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés. Une rage sans nom se lisait sur son visage. Mais ce qui troubla le plus les deux hommes, qui observaient la scène depuis les toits, c'était sa manière de combattre. Elle était agile, rapide et précise. Sa technique, à quelques détails près, était identique à la leur. Pourquoi une étrangère, qui portait l'épée d'un ancien membre actif de la Confrérie, se battait-elle comme eux ? Une question de plus qui méritait une réponse.

La jeune femme perdit son turban dans l'action, dévoilant, aux yeux de tous, les longues boucles de ses cheveux. Elle venait de se prendre un coup de masse. Le choc la mit à terre. Il était évident qu'elle avait perdu son combat, alors les deux hommes s'autorisèrent à entrer en action. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il leur fallut aussi peu de temps pour la récupérer que pour s'échapper des soldats.

§

De retour sur les toits d'Acre, le jour allait bientôt céder sa place à l'obscurité de la nuit. L'écho des marchands avait disparu avec la fermeture de leur échoppe, et le silence venait d'envelopper complétement le ciel de la ville. Deux silhouettes furtives s'aventuraient de toit en toit, pour finalement disparaitre à l'intérieur d'une maison d'apparence ordinaire.

La décision fut prise de tout faire pour extirper le maximum d'informations possibles à la jeune femme. Les deux hommes l'apportèrent alors avec eux, jusqu'au refuge de leur Confrérie, en plein cœur de la ville. Le simple fait de pénétrer dans ce lieu avait scellé son destin. Cet endroit n'était connu que par les membres de la Confrérie et personne d'autre n'en connaissait le lieu exact. Il était donc impossible de la laisser en vie après cela.

Avec l'aide du vieil homme qui habitait dans ces murs, ils s'occupèrent à soigner les blessures les plus graves de l'étrangère. Le but était uniquement de la maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps pour la faire parler.

Ils n'y allèrent pas de main morte et la jeune femme se réveilla pendant les soins. Elle crut d'abord que son tortionnaire avait recommencé à la maltraiter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Grace à la faible lumière d'une lanterne, elle le reconnu. C'était lui qui la maintenait, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Il la tenait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'agiter. La jeune femme sentait qu'on nettoyait la plaie de son épaule gauche. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce geste. La dureté du soin était accompagnée de brutalité et de force. Les mains, posées sur elle pour éviter à son corps de protester, étaient fermes et puissantes. Chaque mouvement de rébellion était aussitôt accompagné d'une vigoureuse pression, la plaquant à chaque fois contre le torse de son tortionnaire.

Finalement son corps n'était plus que spasmes et sanglots, subissant le traitement sous la contrainte. Les yeux embrumés de larmes, elle parvint à distinguer deux hommes derrière elle qui achevaient de panser sa blessure. Elle ignorait tout du lieu où elle était et de qui étaient ces hommes. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir été sauvée.

La pression sur son corps se fit progressivement moins présente. Elle ne se débattait plus, hormis quelques soubresauts involontaires. La jeune femme devinait désormais que des doigts rugueux s'appliquaient à étaler un onguent sur la lésion. Le geste était doux comparé au supplice précédent. Le feu qui lui barrait l'épaule parut disparaitre de seconde en seconde, et elle se surprit à se détendre, se laissant choir complétement. Ce fut à ce moment que la large main choisit de libérer sa bouche et elle put à nouveau respirer à son aise.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux chuchotements qui l'entouraient et ce ne fut que lorsque la voix rauque de son support résonna dans son oreille qu'elle en prit conscience. Les hommes échangeaient sur les faits qui s'étaient déroulés durant l'après-midi. Rien de nouveau pour elle. Pendant ce temps, elle se surprit à écouter le rythme régulier des battements du cœur du tortionnaire. Un doux bercement qui allait de pair avec le contact ferme mais plus délicat de ses bras.

Ce court rêve fut perturbé par la désagréable sensation d'être arrachée de ces bras si cléments. On la déplaçait. Elle était passée entre d'autres mains. Dans le vacillement de flamme de la lanterne, elle ne vit qu'une ombre sous la capuche blanche de son porteur. La jeune femme devina qu'il s'agissait du second homme. Sans véritable délicatesse, il la transporta dans une pièce inconnue et la déposa sur une simple natte sur le sol. La lueur de la lanterne les avaient suivi et elle distingua la présence du troisième personnage. Ce dernier posa la source de lumière et s'en retourna immédiatement, silencieux.

L'homme tout de blanc vêtu était resté à côté d'elle, accroupi. A contre-jour, elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Elle luttait pour ne pas tomber à nouveau inconsciente. Pourtant la fatigue et l'épuisement étaient bien là. Sans un mot, l'homme la surveillait. Allait-il encore la questionner ? Non. Il restait muet.

Le troisième homme revint peu de temps après être parti. A sa démarche, elle devina qu'il était plus vieux que les deux autres et le noir de sa tenue contrastait avec les leurs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la bouche de force qu'elle comprit. Le liquide amer faillit l'étouffer. Elle toussa fortement. Un gout désagréable lui resta au fond de la gorge. Elle reconnut cette médecine, la pratiquant également. La jeune femme ne lutta donc pas contre son effet et se laissa envahir par la douce sensation d'enivrement.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


End file.
